Pharmacy prescription products may generally be processed completely by a single pharmacy retail store that receives a paper prescription, conditions the prescription information for filling, physically prepares a set of pharmacy products for the prescription, and releases the pharmacy products to a customer. Generally, a local pharmacist at the pharmacy retail store may be involved in some or all of the physical filling process. However, pharmacist time may be better spent outside of physical preparation of a pharmacy product. For example, pharmacist time may be more efficiently spent in an advisory role to a customer to educate patients/customers about their prescriptions. Moreover, in a pharmacy company that controls a plurality of pharmacy retail stores, physical preparation of pharmacy products may be more efficiently performed by a central facility to take advantage of economies of scale with respect to service personnel and equipment.